Main:Hitomi Hatakeda
Tokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Central Meguro |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Hitomi Hatakeda (Japanese: ひとみ はたけだ; born September 1 in Tokyo) is an elite Japanese gymnast. She is a four-time gold medalist (team, all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam) at the 2019 Universiade. She trains at Central Meguro and has been a member of the Japanese National Team since 2015. She has a younger sister, Chiaki, who is also a gymnast. Junior Career 2014-2015 In 2014, Hatakeda began her elite career competing floor exercise at the Japanese Individual National Championships, but did not make the event final. In 2015, she placed 18th in the all around at Japanese Nationals, and 11th at the NHK Cup. She also competed at the Japanese Individual Championships, where she earned seventh and fourth place on the vault and the uneven bars. In December, she made her international debut at the Voronin Cup in Russia, where she received the bronze medal on both the balance beam and the floor exercise. Senior Career 2016 Beginning 2016, Hatakeda earned tenth place in the all around at Japanese Nationals, and seventh place at the NHK Cup. She then competed at the Trnava Gym Festival, where she earned the bronze medal on the beam and floor, silver on the vault, and won the gold medal on the uneven bars and in the all around. At the Japanese Individual Nationals, she placed fifth and sixth place on the vault and uneven bars. 2017 Hatakeda began the 2017 season at the International Gymnix, winning the bronze medal on vault, placing second with her team, and earning the gold medal in the all around, uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise. At the Japanese Nationals, she placed 13th in the all around, and at the NHK Cup she placed seventh in the all around. She again attended the Gym Festival Trnava, where she placed second on the vault, balance beam and floor exercise, and won the all around and uneven bars gold medals. She then attended the Japanese Individual Championships, where she won the gold medal on the uneven bars. She also attended the Arthur Gander Memorial, where she won the all around. 2018 Hatakeda started her 2018 season at the WOGA Classic, where she earned the bronze medal on the floor exercise, the silver medal on the balance beam and the vault, and received the gold medal on the uneven bars and in the all around. She was selected for her first all around world cup at the Birmingham World Cup, where she placed fifth. At both the Japanese National Championships and the NHK Cup, she earned the bronze medal in the all around competition. Hatakeda was named to the Japanese team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She helped Japan finish sixth in the team final, but didn't make the all-around after two of her teammates qualified ahead of her. After Doha, she competed at the Toyota International, winning silver on bars and bronze on vault. 2019 Hatakeda competed at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, placing sixth in the all-around. The following month, she competed at the Japanese National Championships, winning bronze in the all-around, and later won silver at the NHK Cup. At the Japanese Individual National Championships, she won gold on uneven bars and silver on balance beam. In July, she competed at the Universiade in Naples, Italy, helping Japan win team gold over Russia, and additionally won all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and placed fifth on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed seventeenth in the all-around, and helped Japan qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, winning silver on balance beam and bronze on vault and uneven bars. Medal Count Floor Music